


sight un/seen

by Moonlit_Instant



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, One-Sided Attraction, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Instant/pseuds/Moonlit_Instant
Summary: Ryo takes some time to see his Riku at the studio where his new drama is being recorded.
Relationships: Nanase Riku/Tsukumo Ryou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: IDOLiSH7 Rarepairs Week 2020





	sight un/seen

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 5 of Idolish7 Rarepair Week! The prompt I went with was Schedule. What will that wacky Ryo do?

Ryo was a manager for a reason. He was meticulous. Smart. Proactive. Caring. His pawns in Zool did not see these virtues in him, he had come to realize – were not worthy of the effort it would take to convince them otherwise. But Riku. For his Riku, Ryo would pull out all the stops. He had known since the first time he saw him perform: his was a talent that could not go ignored. It had been so long since he had seen anyone whose light transfixed the eye like Riku’s. And transfixed he had stayed.

Ryo was meticulous. His influence had spread across the industry and taken root like an infection, well worthy of the beast it sought to kill. Nothing could happen without Ryo’s knowing. Petty fights between former friends, ill-advised love affairs, old wounds begging to be reopened – everything was at Ryo’s disposal. He was all-knowing. All-seeing. It was his right.

Ryo watched the clock on his computer tick over from 1:58 to 1:59 to 2:00. Riku’s recording session for Idolish7’s new single should have just ended, and he would soon be on his way to the TV studio to record for the upcoming detective drama he was starring in. Based on the distance between studios, it should take him about half an hour to arrive at his changing room to prepare for the shoot. Ryo clicked a camera icon on his desktop.

From here, the choices on the screen seemed endless – Ryo was proactive – but only one mattered for now. He lamented that Riku hadn’t used the booth he set up for him for the previous recording, but Ryo forgave him – Riku couldn’t have known any better, and he was more than patient enough to wait for someone to procure the files at a later date. He could only imagine how beautiful Riku would sound, alone, a cappella, before the ruthless stringent polishing of his voice by a producer who couldn’t appreciate its true beauty. Riku, baring his soul for him. He pushed the thought aside as he opened the video feed. He knew he was early, but he wouldn’t dream of missing his Riku on screen, so he settled in, perusing the changing room as the minutes passed. The only outfit visible on the rack was his normal detective uniform, which meant Riku would only be visiting twice before leaving. Sad, but Ryo could make the most of anything.

The room was too familiar to hold Ryo’s attention for long at this point, so he reached for his phone and headphones to help the time flow faster. His Riku hadn’t arrived yet, but he could still pass a moment with him in the meantime. _SEPTET For…_ filled his ears and after setting the song to loop, he lay back in his chair, letting his Riku’s melodies wrap around him, warm him as he watched one empty room from another. He could have passed so much longer this way, but before long, he was alerted by the door on camera finally opening.

Before long, but not as soon as he would have liked. Riku had arrived, and that pathetic manager of his stood by the door with him. If only Riku had been alone, he could be relieved at his arrival even though he was late. But Banri’s presence sent a jolt of jealousy through him, and the ten extra minutes Riku had taken to get to his change room seemed full of possibilities too horrible to consider – his Riku was far too good to be monopolized by someone as base as Banri, and Ryo found himself wishing he would leave the group behind the way he had so eagerly done in the past. His Riku didn’t need someone like that when he was right here, he knew, and he prayed that Riku would come to understand in time as well. 

Banri soon left, and Riku approached the clothing rack. He seemed to be in a good mood, and Ryo pushed down his anger in turn. He couldn’t let somebody like that ruin their time together, after all. He was lucky to have Riku there, always ready to calm him down in moments like these. He could see – _feel_ – the comfort Riku felt in his own domain as he walked easily up to the clothing rack, lifting his shirt over his shoulders in a practiced motion as he approached. Ryo lamented that he was facing away from him, but drank in the sight of him nonetheless, reveling in each detail he could see – the light definition of muscle gracing his skin, the dip of his back, the peaks and valleys of his ribcage, his spine – the nape of his neck – everything was there for him, like a message only he was allowed to read. 

Ryo unbuttoned his shirt before moving to his belt, keeping an eye on his Riku while his hands freed him. He could almost imagine that they were Riku’s, gently unwrapping him with the same light touch he knew could unravel him. _Would_ unravel him some day, Ryo knew. Unzipping his pants and sliding a hand into his boxers, Ryo watched as Riku moved on to his own pants, as if following his cue from offstage. He was too cute in moments like this, bent over just slightly, lifting each knee slightly up towards his chest to finally bare himself. His legs were their own blessing, and even that final layer of fabric between him and Ryo was tolerable for how he filled them out, how they formed such a perfect curve along his silhouette as Ryo’s eyes climbed and descended it.

He wrapped a hand around himself, pushing the waistband of his boxers down to free his length as he watched Riku reform himself as the great detective. He bent down once more, removing his own socks to replace them with what had been laid out for him. It was magical, to think that one could direct him so – shape his appearance to their preference without so much as a second thought from the boy himself. He would never, of course– his Riku had such a gentle and unbreakable hold on him that Ryo knew nothing he chose could disappoint him as long as he chose _him._

He had seen Riku don this costume many a time by now, and smiled at the ever increasing ease with which he adorned himself now. Shoes tied more photogenically, tie tied more quickly and adeptly with each attempt Ryo bore witness to. He only wished he had the time to watch him grow on set, too; to see discarded takes turn into flawless deliveries in real time without the cruel mediation of the show’s production. His Riku seemed an unstoppable force, always learning and adapting to what was needed of him, no matter how inconsequential or crucial it was. He could never tell whether he was proud or envious, but in neither case was the perfection of his Riku diminished.

Ryo’s lazy strokes in concert with the show his Riku was putting on for him was bringing him closer to the edge as Riku finished his transformation into the great detective, and his mind began to wander as Riku checked his work in the mirror. He embodied the role of a young, inspired, intuitive genius as well – better – than anyone could hope to, Ryo knew. Looking at him from above, he couldn’t help but feel like committing a crime wouldn’t be so wrong if he could be caught by one as beautiful as his Riku. He could play harder to get than any Riku had pursued before – draw him out of his shell, get in his head, make him _hunt_ him – and surrender. Let him take Ryo, take out every frustration he’d left in his path on him, let every ounce of Riku’s desire to catch him crush him at once with light brushes of fingertips, or a bruisingly tight grip – anything he would grant him –

Before he realized it, Ryo was spilling his pleasure onto his stomach, hips jutting into his hand as he finished. Riku had left, and his body had outpaced his fantasies. He sat idle for a moment, letting the remnants of his time with Riku drip down his stomach while his pleasure subsided. After closing the camera feed with his dry hand, he reached into a drawer for a napkin to clean up what they had done. He regretted that the first half of their time together had passed so quickly, but he knew his Riku would be back for more. His Riku would always be there for him.


End file.
